ophidia_booksfandomcom-20200213-history
Klissa
Klissa, also known as Red Sorceress, is the Third Inland Taipan of the Ophidia organization. She received the title after killing the predecessor of the same title. Shes one of the seven orphan's rescue by the Ophidia from Venid Kingdom before the Tenebrius destroyed and killed everything and everyone. Stheno, the second leader of the Ophidia organization, gives Klissa the mission to kill, or at least attempt to kill Krishnan, the Second Imperial Dragon. She is send to Sheadobia Kingdom quite yearly than the others. She lives in the Kingdom for three years, where she works for a herbalist and taking over the business after the old woman dies. Background Klissa is one of the seven orphan's rescue from the Waterfall War; she's named after the Goddess of the Sun of Venid Kingdom. While many were children, Klissa was just a baby when she was brought to the roots of the organization. In her first eight years, Klissa was only a slave, being bought and sold several times. In her eighth summer, Ophidia decided she would be one of the four children who would have a special training. Unlike the others, she was personally trained by Stheno. Her training was totally inhumane from the start. This was because the magical force inside her was so great that the Gorgons wished control over it to use it agaisnt everything and everyone who could destroy them. Klissa watched horrors happening in front of her. She watched people being tortured and dying, being laboratory rats and slaves. She has been used as a guinea pig for numerous experiments that have left her body weak for months and currently still affects her. At the same time, she was learning various spells, from the weakest to the strongest, in a short space of time. In her fourteenth winter, all that Klissa learned was, to her, the only thing she knew as the truth. Like everyone else, she truly believed that everything that Stheno taught her was right. She had no friends because there was no reason to relate to others and feel things for them. Because feelings were simply weaknesses and obstacles in her way. All this chanes when Klissa meets Karl, the First Imperial Dragon, and he is able to reverse all Stheno's teachings. Teaching Klissa about the right and wrong, about valuable feelings and knowledge. Later, she becames good friends with Alaerys, the Black Mamba. She was also saved from the organization ways by Karl. However, Ophidia is everywhere. Stheno and Medusa discovers and sends the Black Mamba an the Inland Taipan of that time, search for te thwo and bring them back to the roots of the organization. Unfortunately, Karl is forced to eternal sleep while protecting Alaerys from the Black Mamba. Klissa is able to absorb the Inland Taipan powers, by Karl command. Personality Klissa had never an easy life. In childhood she was very cold, indifferent and harsh, especially to other Ophidia members. But after meeting Karl, she becames a sweet and caring person even though she knows her title of killer. She's unmoved by and uninterested in what people do or think of her, choosing instead to keep to herself. However, she doesn't respond to well when others bad mouth important peole to her. She's able to treat people by their titles if they deserved it. The pursuit of keeping on living by herself and running away from Ophidia power over her decisions is something that Klissa repeatedly struggles with. Especially since she knows what is really wrong and right. Whenever she meets new people who need help or people she just listen to their stories, she wished to be free like them, or at least don't have to worry about the snakes around her. Klissa is not a assassin, she rather be waiting on the side line of the battle and wait for the hurt to treat. She hates killing and fighting. Contrary to what Stheno used to tell her, that the only utility of her power was to destroy and kill, Klissa believed otherwise. And use her magic for good, as much as possible. With the excuse that is to avoid mistrust about her. Appearance Klissa has long, wavy brown hair tied in a four strand dutch braid and green eyes. She's a tan, skinny, beautiful tall woman. She in Sheadobia Kingdom wears a turquoise and gold Shalwar Kameez. When she's not at Sheadobia, she wears a tight black shirt with gloves, showing her fingers, with a leather tight armor, tight brown pants and brown boots. She uses on top a bittersweet-red Tusha Shawl from kashmir with sozni embroidered flower vines and paisleys. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat: '''She's quite agile and flexible in combat. Physically, Klissa body is in top form. Although fighting wasn't her learning priority, it doesn't mean that she doesn't know how to defende herself without using magic. She doesn't fear the blade of the enemy, catching the blade with her bare hands several times. '''Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Klissa is a very fast and agile sorcoress. Klissa possesses great reflexes, dodging a strike with no wasted effort and immediately counterattacking. She can strike quickly, without warning, and in rapid succession. Her speed allows her to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements, and block otherwise fatal strikes. Advanced Growth Rate: According to Medusa and Stheno, Klissa's most astounding ability is her growth rate; she grasps the basic control of advanced spells in days where it would take several years for even the most gifted masters. Keen Intellect: Despite her somewhat easy going and relaxed attitude, Klissa is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. Having a serious education, she is aware of the Ancientys History and have a large knownledge about his form of live and the several beasts and creatures living in the same world that her. '''Expert Tactician: '''Klissa is a highly perceptive fighter, almost immediately determining an opponent's attack patterns and weaknesses. She is a crafty tactician, effectively using spells and words to confuse her opponents. She can discern the motives and abilities of her opponents, and effectively uses her knowledge to end the battle in her favor. She's capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Magical Abilities (Spells) Main Elements * Fire * Water * Air * Earth Minor Elements * Lava * Metal * Ice & Snow * Thunder Third Elements * Blood Taboo * Darkness * Lightness * Necromancy